As a background technology of the present technical field, a fuel injection valve has been known which is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-203373 (patent document 1). In the fuel injection valve described in the patent document 1, a coil device configuring a drive part is equipped. In this coil device, after the end part of a terminal lead wire on a winding start side is fixed at one fusing part, the terminal lead wire is wrapped around one wrapping part, and then pulled out downward along an axial direction from the one wrapping part. After that, the terminal lead wire is wired to a guide groove through one engaging groove, and by the guide groove, the pull-out direction of the terminal lead wire is changed from the downward direction to the circumferential direction of a bobbin. On the other hand, a terminal lead wire on a winding end side which is pulled out from the winding-end end part of the bobbin is engaged to the other engaging groove and pulled out upward, and is connected to the other fusing part through the other wrapping part.